Conventionally, in order to enhance the added values of shampoos, conditioners, body shampoos, cosmetics, liquid detergents, and the like, a base material giving a pearly luster has been used. As a main component for giving a pearly luster in the pearly luster composition, fatty acid glycol esters, fatty acid monoalkylolamides, fatty acids, and the like have been known (see Patent Publication 1). Among them, various fatty acid glycol esters have been studied as a main component in the pearly luster composition. However, when the amount of a fatty acid glycol ester formulated is increased to obtain a sufficient pearly luster, a viscosity under room temperature is increased, so that fluidity is lowered. Therefore, a pearly luster composition in which a specified nonionic surfactant is used together has been suggested (see Patent Publication 2).
In addition, other base materials giving a pearly luster have been also studied. For example, Patent Publication 3 discloses a pearly luster concentrate containing an aliphatic compound such as an aliphatic alcohol, a fatty acid monoglyceride, or an aliphatic ether, a surfactant, and a polyol, in place of a fatty acid glycol ester. Patent Publication 4 discloses a pearly luster agent concentrate containing an aliphatic alcohol, a fatty acid monoglyceride, an aliphatic ether, or the like, having a very long chain.    Patent Publication 1: JP-A-Hei-6-504781    Patent Publication 2: JP2000-212031 A    Patent Publication 3: JP2000-511913 A    Patent Publication 4: JP2003-506393 A